Falling In Love All Over Again
by IluvDanBen33
Summary: What if Trey came out of jail and surprised Ryan at the pool house? What would Marissa think of Ryan's brother? Summer is dealing with the ZachSethReedgraphic novel situation. More summary inside! (New chappie arrangement)
1. The Surprise

**Summary- What if Trey came out of jail and surprised Ryan at the pool house? What would Marissa think of Ryan's brother? Summer is dealing with the Zach/Seth/Reed/graphic novel situation. What will happen when she won't be able to cope? Julie gets a little surprise at her front door. Carter and Kirsten share some time together. All the usual couplings. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! (only good ones though). **

**Disclaimer: We do not own the OC or anything related to it! That belongs to Josh!**

Chapter 1

Things in the last two years had been something that the residents in Newport Beach, California were not used to. It all started when Ryan Atwood from Chino moved into the Cohen's pool house after he was thrown out of Juvie. Ryan wasn't your typical 18 year old boy. He lived in Chino half his life and on one faithful night, he and his brother Trey got caught stealing a car. Ryan was let out of Juvie, although Trey had to do 6 months of jail time. Ryan got thrown out of his house and had nowhere to go, so Sandy Cohen, Ryan's attorney took him in.

Sandy's wife Kirsten was a little nervous at first about letting Ryan stay in the pool house, but after Seth and Ryan became friends, it was kind of hard not to let him stay. Ryan befriended Marissa Cooper, the then girl next door. They instantly were drawn to each other and before they knew it, they were a couple.

Things had been blown out of proportion though. Encounters with a physco, a previous girlfriend led Ryan to leave Newport. He impregnated Theresa, his ex-girlfriend from Chino and had to go back to help look after the baby. When he came back to Newport, his brother Seth had just come back from Portland where he spent the whole summer, leaving behind his girlfriend Summer Roberts. Ryan and Seth were both surprised when they came back to find that both girls had moved on. Summer was dating a water polo player and congressman's son Zach and Marissa was dating her gardener DJ.

At first it was hard to get back into the swing of Newport. Seth got together with the bar tender of the Bait Shop, Alex and Ryan got together with Lindsay who turned out to be Caleb's unknown daughter. When Alex broke up with Seth, he returned to his old obsessive ways over Summer and her new beau, Zach. Soon Marissa and Alex had a fling of their own, only leading to a dramatic break up. Ryan also wasn't very happy when Lindsay decided to leave him and go back to Chicago.

It was even harder after all this when Summer broke up with Zach and shared that oh-so-passionate Spiderman kiss with Seth on a rainy afternoon back in January. Ryan and Marissa started hanging out even more and old feelings resurfaced. It wasn't until that faithful time the four of them got stuck in the mall that Ryan realized that Marissa still thought about him everyday. The words still echoed through his head:

_Do you still think about him?_

_Everyday._

Now that all the drama had passed, Marissa and Ryan had finally sorted out their feelings for each other and were in the pool house doing what they do best…making out. They had gotten back together at the party that had taken place earlier that night. Marissa was feeling alone and she was drinking. Ryan was also feeling alone. So they kept each other company. And before they knew it, their feelings were out in the open and they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Ryan had brought Marissa back to the pool house and they instantly began kissing, making up for lost time.

"I missed this," Marissa said in between kisses.

"Yeah, I missed this too," Ryan whispered in her ear, trailing kisses down to her neck. Marissa tried to keep herself from shivering. She remembered his kisses…she had been longing for them ever since he left for Chino last summer. As Ryan's hand slipped up Marissa's silk camisole, there was a knock at the pool house door. Ryan stopped kissing Marissa. He tossed her jacket to her. He hoped it wasn't Sandy or Kirsten. As he opened the door, he came face to face with someone he didn't expect to see in a long time.

"Trey?" Ryan asked, stunned. The face on the other side of the door grinned.

"Nice to see you, little bro," Trey said, bringing his brother in for a hug.


	2. Awkwardness

Chapter 2

Marissa got up from the bed and walked over to where Ryan was standing. She put her jacket over her camisole.

"Ryan, who's at the…" she paused when she saw Trey was there. "Door." Marissa looked at the guy standing opposite her. He seemed to be eyeing her up and down. "I'm Marissa. Marissa Cooper."

"Yeah, we've met," Trey said. She obviously didn't remember him. "I'm Trey…Ryan's brother. We met 2 Thanksgivings ago?"

"Right! I remember you," Marissa smiled.

"So, man, what are you doing here? I thought you wouldn't be getting out for a while yet," Ryan wondered.

"Well, I got out early and I ran into Theresa. She told me where you were staying. I thought I would surprise you," Trey replied.

"Well we certainly are surprised," Ryan said. Then he remembered. "Come in…it's not much of a place…but it's cozy." Trey stepped inside the pool house and looked around.

"You've certainly done well for yourself little brother," Trey said. Trey looked at Ryan, and then his gaze landed on Marissa. She looked uncomfortable. It was odd when she first met him, him being in jail and all. Now it was even odder. Suddenly Seth and Summer walked into the pool house.

"Dude, where did you guys disappear to? That party was awesome," Seth said enthusiastically.

"Coop, you missed some serious stuff!" Summer added. Then she realized that someone else was in the room. "Ew, who's that?"

"That's my brother," Ryan said.

"The other half of Ryan," Seth added.

"Hi, I'm Trey," Trey said introducing himself.

"I'm Seth, Ryan's half-brother," Seth said. He leaned over to Summer and whispered in her ear, "the darker version of Ryan." Summer giggled and hit Seth playfully in the arm.

"So, what are your plans?" Summer asked trying to be polite by starting a conversation.

"I don't know really. I was hoping to get a job around here, maybe get an apartment," Trey ventured. "Start over."

"I'll help you look for a job tomorrow. I'm sure Sandy and Kirsten will let you stay in the guest room tonight," Ryan suggested. He led Trey into the house, leaving Marissa, Seth and Summer behind.

"Whoa, awkward," Seth said stating the obvious.

"Tell me about it. No offense, but I just don't get a good vibe from Trey. I hope he really meant that he's going to try to start over," Marissa whispered. Summer turned to her friend.

"Coop, where did you and Chino disappear to at the party?" Summer asked.

"We just came back here to catch up and talk," Marissa said innocently. Summer gave her a death look.

"Marissa Cooper, I know you. When you like a guy, you don't JUST talk to him! What were you and Chino doing?" Summer asked in a high voice.

"Sum, don't freak out, but we got back together," Marissa smiled.

"About time! Coop, I knew Chino still had the hotts for you," Summer said.

"Sure Sum…anyways I thought you weren't paying attention to what Ryan and I were doing…you and Seth looked pretty comfortable together," Marissa teased. Seth and Summer had spent the whole time at the Bait Shop making out and dancing.

"Coop, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you and Chino are back together!" Summer squealed.

"Sum, I thought what happened with us at the party did matter," Seth interjected.

"Cohen! Of course it mattered! But Coop just got back with Ryan!" Summer said. She was about to ask Marissa some more questions when Ryan and Trey walked back into the pool house.

"Trey's spending the night in the guest room," Ryan told him. "I'm helping him with job hunting tomorrow."

"Oh, well, I'll come with you," Marissa said, standing up from the bed and walking over to Ryan, letting her hand slide in his. Ryan looked at Marissa affectionally. There was silence for a while. "So, do Sandy and Kirsten have any big dinner plans? I was wondering if we could all go out and catch up..." Marissa suggested.

"Sure, that sounds good," Trey said and smiled. Marissa smiled back. She might not like Trey, but she would have to deal with him being here in Newport.


	3. Who's for a Little Game of Footsie?

­Chapter 3

The five of them went down to the pier and each got a babola bar and sat at a picnic table. Marissa was sitting beside Ryan and their hands were intertwined underneath the table.

"So Ryan, Coop told me you guys got back together," Summer began smiling. Ryan turned to Marissa and tried to pull a stern face.

"Do you have to tell Summer everything?" Ryan asked. He wasn't doing a very good job of pretending to be angry; he had a slight smile on his face.

"It's not like I wanted to! She grilled me," Marissa said laughing.

"I know," Ryan said knowingly. He leaned in and kissed Marissa so that everyone could see. Trey watched his brother and Marissa making out at the table. He didn't like to see them making out because he thought Marissa was hott.

"Guys…" Seth started. He tried to get Marissa and Ryan's attention. "It would be so much better if you two weren't sucking each others faces off." Summer slapped Seth's arm.

"Cohen, they're allowed to make out if they want! They just got back together!" Summer cried. Marissa and Ryan stopped kissing.

"I guess we can't do this here," Marissa whispered into Ryan's ear.

"No, but I know a guy who has a pool house," Ryan whispered back, flashing a sexy grin.

"Do you think he'll let us use it?" Marissa asked smiling herself.

"Oh yeah," Ryan said nodding. Marissa kissed his cheek. She was very happy that they were back together.

"Ew, you guys really think we can't hear you?" Summer asked in a shrill voice. "No offense Coop…I know I said you guys can make out if you wanted, but you are with company!"

"Sum, calm down. It's not like Ryan and I say anything when you and Seth are making out," Marissa replied. Summer didn't reply. Marissa had her. She turned to Trey. "So Trey, what do you think of Newport?" she was trying to make an effort, although she didn't like how he kept staring at her. But, she did think he was hott.

"Its definitely different than Chino," Trey answered. "The people here seem much more…" he trailed off, trying to think of the right word to choose.

"Stuck up? Glamorous? So I've heard," Marissa said showing a hint of a smile. Suddenly Marissa's phone rang.

"Hello?" she greeted, after flipping it open.

"Hi sweetie," it was Julie.

"Hi Mom," Marissa said pulling a face at Ryan. Although Marissa and her mom had been having an on-going war, they were becoming closer. Still, the way Julie was acting lately questioned some of Marissa's thoughts.

"Where are you?" Julie asked.

"I'm with Ryan. And Seth, Summer and Trey," Marissa informed her mom. She waited for the questions that would probably follow from her mother.

"Well, I just called to check up. I'll see you later. Maybe we can go out to dinner, just the two of us?" Julie wondered hopefully.

"Sure, whatever. I'll see you," Marissa hung up. "My mother has something going on. She's really starting to scare me."

"I thought she always scared you?" Seth asked.

"Haha, Seth," Marissa said dryly. "No, its just…she wants to spend all this time with me all of a sudden. Maybe something with Caleb."

"Gramps has been away often," Seth said.

"Whatev," Marissa said brushing it aside. "It doesn't matter." There was silence for a while. Suddenly Marissa felt something brushing against her ankle. She looked down but it wasn't Ryan's foot, it was Trey's. She couldn't believe it! Trey was trying to make a move on her right when she was beside Ryan? How could he. She glanced at Trey. He wasn't looking at Marissa. She didn't know what to do, so she kicked his foot off hers. This caused him to look over and give her this look.

"Ryan, look at the time! We have to go. See you guys later," Marissa said grabbing Ryan's shoulder and pulling him away.


	4. Julie Gets an Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 4

At the Cooper-Nichol mansion, Julie Cooper was in the living room reading Cosmopolitan magazine. She was waiting for Marissa to come home so the two of them could have dinner that night. Caleb was out of town and Julie thought his trip had something to do with their divorce. Caleb decided to divorce Julie after he saw part of her porno tape that she had made in the 80s. Now that she and Cal were getting a divorce, all Julie had left was Marissa. As Julie was about to flip the page, there was a knock at the door. She didn't know who it could be- Marissa and Caleb both had keys. Julie got up and smoothed out her skirt. As she opened the door, she felt her heart skip a beat. On the other side of the door was probably one of the best looking guys Julie had ever laid eyes on.

"Hi," Julie said after staring at him. "Do I know you or something?"

"Do you happen to know Ryan or Trey Atwood?" the guy asked.

"Yes I know them," Julie replied.

"Do they happen to be here?" the guy asked.

"No. They live down the street," Julie told him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Brad," said the guy holding out his hand. Julie stared at it. Brad put his hand down.

"How do you know Trey and Ryan?" Julie asked cautiously.

"How do you know them?" Brad shot back.

"For your information, they live with some friends of mine, Kirsten and Sandy Cohen. Ryan came here sometime last year and Trey came here a few weeks ago. Their mother abandoned them, their father, I've never heard about. I think he's still doing jail time or something. Why, what's it to you?" Julie questioned.

"I'm their…uncle," Brad said. He wasn't really. He was really Ryan and Trey's father and he had gotten out of jail and was looking for them.

"Really? Ryan never spoke about his family very much," Julie said lazily.

"So, they live down the street?" Brad asked.

"Yeah. Big white house. You can't miss it," Julie let him know. Brad turned to leave, then whirled around again so he was facing Julie.

"Listen, I don't do this very much. But, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" Brad asked.

"Brad, I don't know you," Julie said. "Besides I'm supposed to have dinner with my daughter tonight." She watched Brad's face fall. Maybe Marissa wouldn't mind being alone for dinner. Plus, Julie thought Brad was cute. "My daughter probably wouldn't mind staying with her friends tonight. Come on, we can go to the Crab Shack. I'll show you around Newport." Brad smiled. Julie followed him until they came upon a black motorcycle. She hadn't been on one of those things for years!

"I hope you don't mind riding on this thing," Brad said handing her a helmet. "It's the only transportation I have."

"No, that's absolutely fine," Julie said. She put on the helmet and climbed onto the back of the motorbike.

"If you, uh, put your hands around my waist, it will keep you from falling off," Brad said showing a hint of a smile. Julie slid her hands around his waist. Maybe Caleb being away wouldn't be so lonely after all.


	5. Fights and Comforts

Chapter 5

Ryan and Marissa walked into the pool house and sat down on the floor by the bed. Ryan didn't understand why Marissa left the pier so early and abruptly. He turned to Marissa and looked intently at her.

"Riss, why did we have to leave so fast?" Ryan asked calmly. Marissa was silent. _Maybe Ryan, because your brother seems interested in me and I don't like his vibe!_ She wanted to say. But she didn't.

"I had to get home," Marissa said, making up some lame excuse.

"Riss, if you had to get home, why are you here?" Ryan asked smiling.

"I don't know," Marissa whispered. She turned away from Ryan and stared ahead of her. Ryan knew something was up with Marissa and he wanted to find out what it was. He got up and went to grab some drinks.

"You want some soda?" he asked her. She nodded. When he handed the coke to her, he sat back down on the floor. "Look, Marissa. Talk to me. You know you can tell me anything that's on your mind," Ryan said sincerely. Marissa took a drink of her coke. Then, she opened her mouth and began telling Ryan everything but the footsie game Trey tried to pull on her.

"Ryan, I don't trust Trey," Marissa managed. Ryan looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked.

"I just don't trust him. I mean he shows up when we're…well when we're busy and then says he got out of jail and wanted to surprise you," Marissa started. "Do you really think he got out?"

"You think he escaped?" Ryan asked finally. He couldn't believe that his girlfriend didn't believe Trey.

"I'm not saying that. I'm just saying, what if he doesn't mean that he's going to start over?" Marissa said, trying a different approach.

"You don't trust him?" Ryan said again.

"I just don't get a very good vibe from him," Marissa said.

"I don't understand you," Ryan said after a while. "We finally clear up our differences then you aren't there to believe me when I say that Trey is going to start over?" Ryan's voice was raising.

"Ryan, I'm sorry. I can't help how I feel about him," Marissa said, trying to defend herself.

"I don't believe you. How can you not trust him?" Ryan asked, already angry. "What made you decide this?"

"Ryan, he just got out of jail! He…I don't like the way he looks at me. It's like he's interested in me or something," Marissa yelled.

"Of course you'd think that," Ryan spat.

"What?" Marissa asked. It felt like she just got slapped in the face.

"You probably think that everyone likes you. You think that everything and everyone evolves around you," Ryan said angrily. "You haven't changed a bit."

"I can't believe you would say that!" Marissa said. There were tears coming to her eyes.

"This relationship clearly isn't going to get any much better than it was, so let's just take a break," Ryan said bitterly. Marissa stared at him, the tears coming down her face now. She ran out before he could say anything else.

She ran to her car and drove out of the Cohen's driveway. Tears were pouring down her face now. She couldn't believe that after everything she and Ryan had worked on, it was all for nothing. Marissa didn't know where to go. She didn't want to have dinner with her mother anymore. She just wanted to go to Summer's and explain everything. Marissa decided to call her mother to tell her she wasn't coming to dinner.

"Mom?" Marissa asked trying to make her voice sound as normal as possible.

"Hey sweetie," Julie cooed. She seemed, strangely, happy.

"Mom, I don't think I'll be able to make it to dinner," Marissa said.

"Oh, that's okay honey. I have other plans." It was only then that Julie realized that Marissa sounded upset. "Honey, are you okay? You sound upset."

"I'm fine, Mom. Do you mind if I stay over at Sums' tonight?" she asked.

"No that's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then," Julie hung up. _Weird, _Marissa thought. _My mom seems actually happy for once_.

Marissa got to Summer's house in the next 10 minutes. She ran out of her car, her face still red from all the crying. The door opened and Marissa saw Seth passing by.

"Hey Seth," she said, her voice sounding muffled.

"Hi Marissa," he didn't look very happy.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked. Seth took a deep breath.

"Summer's mad because she thinks that I'm spending too much time with this graphic novel thing. She's also jealous of Reed," Seth said. "She wants me to choose. Her or the graphic novel."

"Well, you did not tell her about Reed being a girl in the first place, I mean I have to side with Summer on that. But, Seth, what do you love more?" Marissa asked.

"I love Summer. I really do. She's all I've ever wanted. And I don't want to loose her again after what happened last summer ago. But this graphic novel is really something too. I don't know what to choose," Seth explained. Then he finally realized that Marissa looked like she had just been crying.

"Hey, Marissa are you okay?" Seth asked. "You look like you've been crying."

"Yeah…" Marissa trailed off. "Ryan and I had this fight." Her eyes started welling up again.

"Oh, its okay. You know Ryan…he'll come around," Seth said, trying to comfort her.

"But, I said I didn't trust Trey and then he broke up with me! We were together for a day!" Marissa said, crying all over again.

"I'll talk to him for you," Seth said. "Look I gotta go. Tell Sum I said I'm sorry."

"Okay, I will. Thanks Seth," Marissa said, smiling slightly. Seth nodded and walked off. Marissa walked into Summers house and ran up to her room. They would have loads to talk about that night.

**A/N- Did anyone catch last nights episode? I missed it because there was some presidental news on every channel. If anyone saw it, please let me know! Thanks**


	6. Girl and Guy Talk

Chapter 6

Marissa barged into Summers huge room. Summer looked up from reading Marie Claire and her expression changed when she saw Marissa standing there.

"Coop, are you okay?" Summer asked. She got off of her canopy bed and walked closer to her best friend.

"Ryan and I broke up!" Marissa sobbed. Tears started pouring down her face once again.

"No! What did Chino do? I'm gonna seriously kick his ass," Summer, holding her friend.

"Sum, he broke up with me because I didn't trust Trey," Marissa said quietly. Summer eyed her friend. So this is what it was all about?

"Coop, I'm not saying I'm siding with Ryan here, but what made you not trust Trey?" Summer wondered. She handed Marissa some Kleenex.

"I don't know. I just don't like his vibe. And every time I look at him, he always seems to be checking me out. Plus, when we were eating our babola bars, he tried to play footsie with me," Marissa explained.

"COOP! Oh my god! No wonder you didn't trust him!" Summer exclaimed. "Does Ryan know that?"

"I didn't want to tell him about the footsie part. After I told him that I thought Trey was interested in me, he said "Of course you would think that. You think everyone likes you. You haven't changed at all." That's when he decided to dump me," Marissa said, her eyes welling up again, for about the fifth time that night.

"Coop, its okay. Ryan loves you. Trust me, he does. He seemed really happy that you guys got back together. Give him time. You know its hard for him to take things in," Summer said calmly. "At least he's more caring than someone I know!"

"Yeah, Sum, what's up with you and Seth? He seemed really upset when I passed him on my way inside," Marissa brought up.

"He lied to me Coop. He didn't mention that Reed was a girl! Even when he isn't lying he's lying!" Summer said angrily.

"Well, I mean, this thing with the comic book is pretty huge for both him and Zach. I know what he did with the whole Reed thing was wrong, but you can't hold that against him forever, right?" Marissa said, trying to level with her friend.

"Coop, he LIED to me! And it isn't a comic book, it's a graphic novel. And another reason I have to be so jealous is that Reed isn't only a girl, but she's pretty! Zach notices it, and so does Cohen. Eventually he's going to find some way to break up with me, because he'll want to be with his "precious Reed." Real good for my reputation," Summer spat.

"Sum, if it makes you feel any better, when I passed Seth a moment ago, he told me that he's really sorry and that he loves you with all his heart. He has always loved you. That has to count for something right?" Marissa asked.

"Well, I'm not agreeing with you yet, Coop. But because you're my best friend, I'm just gonna wait and see what happens," Summer said. "So, ice cream and a movie sound good to you?" Marissa nodded. Summer grabbed their favorite, Legally Blonde and a carton of Baskin and Robbins. Hopefully things would straighten themselves out soon.

Back at in the pool house, Ryan was doing something he hadn't done for a while: brooding. This thing with Marissa was weird. Ryan was finally content that they had gotten back together and now with Trey showing up, it ruined everything. Not that Trey was the real problem here. Seth walked into the pool house, without knocking of course and sat in a chair across from Ryan's bed.

"What do you want Seth?" Ryan snapped.

"I have come to talk to you about this Marissa thing," Seth said. Although he was still pretty upset about his problems with Summer, he still wanted to get the dirt about Ryan and Marissa.

"Nothing to talk about really," Ryan said.

"Ryan, that isn't true. I ran into Marissa when I was coming out of Summer's house. She looked really upset, like she had been crying. Dude, what happened?" Seth asked.

"She said she didn't trust Trey. She said that she thought Trey liked her. I blew up and broke up with her," Ryan explained.

"Whoa, dude! That's kind of harsh," Seth said.

"Well she doesn't even know Trey," Ryan began. "Anyways, she probably hates me now. It seems like I screw everything up."

"Now, Ryan, that isn't true. You guys are just having your first fight as a couple," Seth said. "Trust me. This isn't as bad as what Summer and I are going through."

"Oh, right! How did that go?" Ryan asked.

"Not good. She wants me to choose, her or the graphic novel. The graphic novel is something that won't come around very often. And Summer, I've loved her since I was 10 years old and now that I have her, I don't want to loose her," Seth said.

"Well tell her that," Ryan suggested.

"I tried to, but then she threw me out of her room," Seth said quietly.

"Look Seth, if you love Summer, start spending more time with her and let Zach take control of the graphic novel," Ryan said matter of factly.

"Zach can't take control of that! I created it!" Seth said defensively.

"Seth, its either him controlling the graphic novel or him controlling your girlfriend! You saw how he's always trying to spend more time with her," Ryan said.

"Ryan, my friend, you are absolutely right! I'll called Summer tomorrow. Now, about some playstation?" Seth asked pleadingly.

"Fine," Ryan gave in. As they walked out of the pool house, Seth muttered:

"Prepare to be beaten!"


	7. MotherDaughter Quality TimeKind of

Chapter 7

Marissa walked into the mansion she lived in with her mother and Caleb the next morning. She had had a really fun time with Summer. They watched Legally Blonde, ate ice cream and talked half the night. Marissa was feeling better about the whole Ryan thing now. He would probably come around in the next few days.

Marissa walked into the kitchen to find her mother washing the dishes and singing! Something was seriously up and she was determined to find out what it was.

"You seem happy," Marissa commented. Julie looked over her shoulder and smiled when she saw her daughter.

"I guess you could say I am," Julie replied, with a huge smile on her face. She went back to doing the dishes.

"Mom, what's going on?" Marissa asked. Julie whirled around.

"Marissa, I feel that now that your old enough that you will be able to understand what I am about to tell you," Julie began. "Cal and I, we aren't very happy together anymore. We're getting a divorce."

"Finally," Marissa muttered under her breath. Julie didn't seem to be bothered. "That still doesn't clear up why you're all cheery."

"Mariss, I met someone," Julie said, somewhat in a daze.

"What?" Marissa asked. She choked on the glass of OJ she was drinking.

"He came to our house last night, asking for Ryan and Trey. Apparently he's their uncle. But anyway, he was so charming that when he asked me out, I didn't say no. Marissa, I think he might be the one," Julie said excitedly.

"Mom, there was many "the ones". First Dad, then Caleb," Marissa pointed out.

"Whatever. I'm just keeping my options open," Julie said simply. "So, when you called me last night you seemed upset. What happened?" Marissa didn't know whether she should tell her mom about what happened between her and Ryan.

"It's no big deal. I'll be in my room," Marissa said and walked out of the kitchen before Julie could ask anymore questions. Suddenly the phone rang. Julie raced to get it.

"Hey Brad. No I'm not busy today. Sure. I'll see you in 10," Julie said and hung up.


	8. Seth apologies to Summer

**To all you Seth/Summer fans, here is a little action between the two. Sorry I haven't had a lot of them in here, I just find them a little difficult to write, however I will try my best!**

Chapter 8 

Later that afternoon, Seth decided to go over to Summer's to try to apologize about the whole Reed/graphic novel thing. He felt really bad about. The last thing he wanted to do was loose Summer, again. When he got up to her room, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Summer called from inside the room.

"It's me!" Seth called back. He could hear Summer sigh from inside the room.

"Cohen, what do you want?" Summer asked impatiently.

"I want you Summer. That's all I want," Seth said. There was silence and suddenly, Summer appeared on the other side of the door. She was wearing lounge pants and a camisole.

"So what you're saying is, you're going to drop the graphic novel?" Summer asked hopefully.

"Well, not drop it necessarily," Seth began. Summer started closing the door on him. Seth stopped her.

"Wait. Can I come in and explain?" Seth questioned. Summer nodded after some thought. Seth walked into the center of her room and sat on the bed. "Look, I never meant not to tell you about Reed being a girl. Trust me, I was going to tell you."

"But you didn't Cohen! You lied to me," Summer sounded hurt.

"Sum…please, let me finish," Seth pleaded. "This graphic novel thing is huge. This can become so popular for us. And you two. I mean, Atomic County has to have Little Miss Vixen at the launch party." Summer smiled. Even though she was still mad at Seth, she loved how sweet he could be.

"Summer, I know you asked me to choose: you or the graphic novel. Well I can't choose because I love both of them. However, I do put you above the graphic novel," Seth continued. "I've been in love with you since I was 10 years old, but you never paid any attention to me. It was like I didn't exist. I hated Newport, but when Ryan moved to town, things changed. You finally started noticing me. Sum, when we got together, I was so happy. I was happier than I've been in a very long time."

"But you sailed away. You left me a note, Cohen," Summer said, trying to keep calm.

"I know I sailed away. The reason I did it was because Ryan was gone. He was my first and only friend in Newport. I felt that I had no other reason to stay. Before you go off and say, you had me, Summer, I didn't have you from the beginning. When I was in Portland, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Part of me regretted not staying in Newport. When I came back, I saw that you were with Zach. Seeing you with Zach made me feel horrible. It was hard for me to get used to seeing him with you. I understand that you don't like this comic book/graphic novel after what happened before. But that won't happen again," Seth explained. Summer didn't seem to have anything to say, so Seth continued. "When we shared that upside-down Spiderman kiss, that was probably the best thing that happened to me this year. The last thing I want to do is jeopardize our relationship. So that's my answer: I guess I choose you above the graphic novel, but I'm not giving that up. If you're still angry with me, I understand." Seth got up from Summer's bed and walked to the door. Summer ran up and tapped Seth on his shoulder. He whirled around. Before he could say anything, Summer placed her lips to his in a passionate, loving kiss. After about 10 seconds of kissing, Summer pulled away.

"Seth, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Summer whispered with a huge smile on her face.

"Well, I meant every word," Seth said sincerely.

"And, I'm behind you 100 on this graphic novel or comic book thing," Summer let him know.

"Thanks Sum. I promise I'll spend more time with you," Seth said.

"It's okay Cohen. I believe you," Summer said. "Now, I would like to spend some time with you, but I was in the middle of a very important Cosmo article." Seth burst out laughing. "Laugh if you must. I'll call you later Cohen." Summer blew him a kiss before he walked out of the door.


	9. Trey makes his move

Chapter 9

A week had gone by, and still Marissa and Ryan hadn't spoken to each other. They would have to deal during lunch since they sat together with Seth and Summer, but they didn't speak a lot. Marissa was starting to get depressed. She was missing Ryan, more than ever before. The trust thing with Trey was getting better, he and Marissa were friends now. Ryan was also feeling a little bad about what happened with Marissa. He started to miss her. Plus, he never did get a chance to sneak over to her house when Julie and Caleb were asleep.

Marissa was in her living room, flipping through the TV channels. It was a Saturday morning, and the majority of channels had nothing but cartoons on. Finally, she settled on Powerpuff Girls and went to go get a drink of OJ. (A/N-I do not watch PP, it's the first thing that came to my mind!) Her mother was out, with Ryan's "uncle" and Caleb was in the office, probably working on the divorce. On Marissa's way to the kitchen, she heard the sound of her doorbell. When she opened the door, she came face to face with Trey.

"Hi," Marissa said with a smile on her face. Maybe first impressions aren't always correct.

"Hey. You're probably wondering what I'm doing here," Trey stated.

"Um…not really. I suppose you got my address from Ryan," Marissa inquired.

"Actually you're friend Summer gave it to me," Trey corrected. "Anyways, the reason why I came was to apologize."

"Okay…I don't know what you need to apologize for, but go ahead," Marissa said.

"Well, I know that you didn't really trust me when I first arrived at Ryan's pool house," Trey started.

"Where did you get that idea?" Marissa said, trying to pretend that it wasn't the truth.

"Please, it's fine. I just wanted to apologize for freaking you out," Trey went on. "I mean, I did just get out of jail and all."

"Look, Trey…first impressions aren't always correct. I made an incorrect assumption about you. But I totally take it back," Marissa assured him. There was silence, then Trey leaned a little closer to her.

"Listen, I have to let you know," Trey began. "That I've been watching you…not in that stalker way that you're probably thinking about…but in the way that I like you." Marissa blinked a couple of times. Had Trey really said that he liked her?

"Wait, sorry, I just thought I heard you say that you liked me?" Marissa asked, wanting to know the truth.

"Yes Mariss, you heard right. I do like you. I like you very much," Trey said, leaning closer. Before Marissa could have the chance to say anything, Trey leaned in and kissed her. Marissa's eyes sprang open. She wasn't expecting this. As much as she wanted to stop him, because she was still in love with Ryan, she thought this was one of the best kisses she ever had. Marissa was even too busy to notice Ryan standing behind Trey, with a bouquet of flowers, with a hurt look on his face, watching his girlfriend and his older brother kiss. He threw the bouquet of tulips, Marissa's favorite flower, on the concrete and stalked away, close to tears.


	10. Confused

**A/N- I just heard that tomorrow night there will be a two hour special since last weeks episode got bumped! Who else is physched?**

Chapter 10

Marissa ran into Summer's house and up the flight of stairs, opening the door without knocking. This was too important. She had just gotten kissed by Trey. She didn't know why he had kissed her and why she had kissed back. I mean she loved Ryan, right? And after the kiss ended, Trey just kind of left.

FLASHBACK

Marissa pulled back. Trey was grinning widely. Marissa was confused.

"What just happened here?" she asked, nervous to find out the answer. Maybe this was all just a dream, that she would wake up in her bed, and it wouldn't have happened.

"I kissed you," Trey said simply. "And you kissed back."

"Ah…I kissed back?" Marissa wondered. This wasn't right at all.

"Yes, you do. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know how I feel about you. You have my number," Trey winked, and walked away, with a satisfied smile on his face. Marissa watched him go. When he was out of sight, she sighed. She had no idea why she had kissed Trey back. It made no sense. She was still in love with Ryan. Suddenly, something on the concrete caught her eye. She bent over to pick it up and gasped when she saw what it was. It was a bouquet of flowers, a little out of place, but they weren't any kind of flowers…they were tulips. The only people Marissa had told that her favorite flowers were, was Summer and Ryan. Summer was probably at home and she wouldn't give her flowers…OH NO! Ryan must have brought them. He probably brought them over, wanting to make up, then seeing Trey kissing Marissa, he got jealous and threw them on the floor. She had to talk to Summer.

END FLASHBACK

Marissa just opened the door to Summer's room when she saw her in her bed, with none other than Seth Cohen.

"OH MY GOD!" Marissa squealed. Summer and Seth stopped kissing and looked up to see Marissa standing in the doorway.

"Cohen!" Summer cried. She went for her jacket and pulled it over her camisole. "Coop, what a pleasant surprise!"

"So…I see you two made up," Marissa said, stating the obvious.

"You could say that," Seth said, smiling widely.

"I guess so," Summer said. "Anyways, Coop, are you okay…You usually call before coming over."

"Now she has a reason to call," Seth whispered into Summer's ear. She swatted him away.

"Sum, I screwed up," Marissa said, starting to confess what just happened. She eyed Seth. "Does he have to be here?"

"Hey, what did I ever do to you?" Seth complained.

"Coop…just…go on," Summer said.

"Okay…Seth, you better not tell Ryan what I'm about to say," Marissa warned. "I did the stupidest thing possible, Sum."

"Coop, honey, you keep saying that! What did you screw up on?" Summer asked impatiently.

"You know Trey right?" Marissa asked.

"Who? Ryan's brother? Yeah I know him," Summer replied.

"He came over to my house and apologized for acting creepy. Then he told me he liked me and kissed me," Marissa blabbed.

"Oh my god! That's not good!" Summer cried. "Does Ryan know?"

"Oh! I get it now," Seth said suddenly.

"Get what?" Summer snapped.

"I passed Ryan on my way over here. He seemed really upset. When I asked him what was wrong, he said nothing and punched me aside. Not that it hurt, but still…it was very last year," Seth said.

"Sum, what do I do?" Marissa said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you love him?" Summer asked.

"Who?" Marissa asked back.

"Ryan," Summer said in a duh tone.

"Yes," Marissa replied. And she did.

"Do you like Trey?" Summer asked.

"Well…I don't know!" Marissa cried.

"Shhh, honey, calm down. I'm sure Ryan will come around. You know how he is," Summer said, trying to calm her down.

"Sum, what should I do?" Marissa asked again.

"Try talking to Ryan. Stay away from Trey at the mean time. Hopefully Ryan will come around," Summer said sincerely.

"Thanks Sum…and you two Seth," Marissa said, walking out of the room. She was going to make Ryan listen, no matter what.


	11. Backstabbing and then some

Chapter 11

It was Monday morning, and finally Marissa would be able to talk to Ryan. After that little melt down she had in front of Seth and Summer, she had gone to the Cohen's to find Ryan. However, Kirsten told her that he was tutoring someone. Marissa had given Summer a ride to school that day. When they saw Seth, Summer ran into his arms, and without caring who was watching, flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth. Marissa looked away. This was the last thing she needed, seeing Seth and Summer happy only made her feel worse. During Seth and Summer's make out period, Marissa looked around and saw Ryan walking with a petite blond haired girl. She didn't know who it was, so she decided to go up and find out…also to talk to Ryan.

As Marissa got closer, she realized that it was her old friend Jess Sanders. The two of them hadn't spoken since the eighth grade.

"Hi Ryan," Marissa said, smiling a little. "Hey Jess."

"Hi Marissa," Jess replied. Ryan looked down.

"Listen Ryan, I was um, wondering…" she was cut off however, when she saw Ryan looking over and whispering something in Jess's ear. She whispered back and touched his arm. Marissa felt like she was stabbed in the back. Ryan looked back at Marissa.

"What were you wondering Marissa?" Ryan asked.

"Never mind. It's not important," Marissa said, turning away and walking as fast as she could to her car, so Ryan wouldn't be able to see her cry. She got into her car and drove off. She didn't know where she was going. She just knew that she wanted to get as far away from Ryan as possible.

Meanwhile, back at school, Jess caught Ryan looking at him.

"You're staring at me," Ryan said, while they were sitting in their calculus class.

"Sorry, I can't help it. No wonder Marissa Cooper and you were together for half the year. I understand why," Jess said seductively.

"Hey, you know earlier, when Marissa was there…" Ryan started. "Do you think I said something to hurt her?"

"I just think she's being a little stuck up. I mean, I heard all about the huge blow up you two had. You know if you want to talk about it, you know my number," Jess flirted.

"Jess, I like you, but I am your tutor," Ryan said firmly.

"But Marissa obviously likes your brother, so what do you have to loose?" Jess questioned. Ryan ignored her and went back to listening to the teacher's lecture. However, Jess's answer stayed with him throughout the entire time.

As Marissa was driving down the street, tears pouring down her face, she couldn't stop thinking about Ryan and Jess. How could Ryan do that? Sure Marissa had kissed Trey, but that was totally different. He had actually kissed her first, she was just taken aback by it. Finally, she decided to listen to some music, to hopefully, soothe her mind and calm her down. She fiddled through the pile of CDs in the glove case and took out one that didn't have a cover on it. As the music swelled, she started crying even more; Jem's Maybe I'm Amazed was playing. The last time Marissa had heard that song, she was dancing with Ryan at her mother and Caleb's wedding. It was the last time she thought she would ever see him, because he was going back to Chino. She had told him she loved him and yet, there was no response. She couldn't listen to this. It reminded her too much of Ryan.

Finally, after she had switched off the CD, she figured out where to go. She drove down the familiar path to Alex's old apartment where none other than Trey Atwood was now living. If Ryan wanted to play this game, so could she! She got out of her car and knocked on the door of Trey's apartment. He opened it, a few moments later with a surprised look on his face. He obviously wasn't expecting her.

"Marissa…hi," He said. "I thought you would be in school."

"Well, my plans changed," Marissa shot back.

"Ah, I see. Look, I'm sorry about the other-" he wasn't finished however, but was cut off when Marissa leaned in a kissed him, hard on the mouth. She knew that this wasn't right, but this was the closest thing to Ryan as humanly possible. She pulled back after a while and gazed in Trey's seductive brown eyes.

"Can I stay with you for a while?" she asked sweetly. He nodded as she swept by him and into the apartment.


	12. Theresa

Chapter 12

During lunch, Ryan got into his car and drove out of Harbor's drive way. He had to get away from everything that was happening. He wasn't really sure where he was going, but that didn't stop him from turning around.

Finally, about half an hour later, he found himself cruising down a familiar street in Chino. Ryan hadn't been back to Chino since the beginning of the summer when Theresa had told him that she lost the baby. Ryan didn't know why he was back in Chino…maybe it was because he just needed to see a friendly face. He stopped in front of Theresa's house and thought about getting out and knocking on her front door. But then, he decided not to and just sat in the car going over everything in his head-Trey getting out of jail, Marissa and him together, then breaking up…again, Jess…Seth even. It was way too much to handle. Suddenly, Ryan heard the sound of someone walking up the pathway. Ryan looked over and saw that it was Theresa, with a baby stroller. She didn't recognize him at first.

"Theresa?" Ryan asked getting out of the car. Theresa looked up and her face turned blank.

"Ryan, hi," she said uneasily.

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved in with your cousin," Ryan wondered.

"Well, I'm just back for a visit," Theresa said. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know actually," Ryan admitted. It was then that he realized she was with a baby. "Is that our baby?" he asked motioning towards the stroller. Theresa nodded.

"So, you didn't have a miscarriage?" Ryan asked.

"I didn't have a miscarriage," Theresa replied. "Look, you're probably mad at me right now for lying to you about the baby, but I hated seeing you upset. You clearly missed Marissa and I wanted you to go back to your home." Ryan thought about this for a while before answering.

"Thanks," Ryan said.

"So, how are you and Marissa?" Theresa asked.

"Not so good. She actually got together with Trey…" Ryan trailed off.

"Trey? He's out of jail?" Theresa exclaimed.

"Yeah…he just kind of showed up in Newport and well, he and Marissa got together," Ryan filled her in. "She seems happy with him."

"Ryan," Theresa began. "Do you really think she's happy with him?"

"Well…" Ryan started, but Theresa cut him off.

"No, you don't. Ryan, when I came to you with the news of me being pregnant it killed Marissa when you had to leave to come back here. She was still in love with you. And I bet she still is. I bet she's with Trey because that's the closest thing she can get to you."

"But why is she with Trey when she can have me?" Ryan interjected.

"Maybe because she thinks you're mad at her. Something tells me that you guys had a fight before that," Theresa guessed.

"We did," Ryan said.

"Don't loose her. You guys are meant to be," Theresa said sincerely. Ryan leaned in and hugged her.

"So this is our baby," Ryan said, looking at the sleeping boy in the stroller.

"Yeah. He looks a lot like you," Theresa informed him.

"He does," Ryan said. He finally looked at his watch and realized what time it was. "I should be getting back. The school's probably wondering where I am."

"Okay. Don't worry about the Marissa thing. She still loves you…trust me," Theresa said as he got into the car. Ryan thanked her once again and drove off back to Newport with positive thoughts.


	13. Meant to be?

Chapter 13

Marissa looked around Alex's old apartment. It was weird being in there again, since the last time she was in there, she was living there. She collapsed onto Trey's couch. Trey was obviously confused.

"Um, do you want anything to drink?" Trey asked. He sat down next to Marissa and looked at her. She just leaned over and kissed him again. Trey was getting used to this, because well, he did like Marissa. However, as much as he loved it when her hands were in his brown hair, he pulled back. This wasn't like Marissa. Only about a week ago, she was freaking out because he had kissed her.

"Wait…Riss…" he literally had to pull Marissa away from his mouth. Marissa was hurt inside. She knew that Ryan would be so hurt to find out what she was doing, but she didn't care anymore. He obviously wanted to be with Jess Sanders.

"Is something wrong?" Marissa asked innocently.

"It's just…weird. I mean, when I kissed you the other week, you seemed freaked out by it. Now, you're kissing me?" Trey wondered.

"Well, maybe that's because I was fighting the urge to realize my true feelings for you," Marissa said seductively. Maybe if she made herself believe she didn't love Ryan anymore, that the feelings would go away.

"So, you've been fighting the urge because you have feelings for me?" Trey asked again.

"Yeah…I do," Marissa said. Trey smirked a sexy little smirk (the one he can pull off so well). He leaned in to kiss her once again, but they were interrupted by Marissa's cell phone. She sighed and searched for the phone in her purse. Seeing it was Summer, she flipped it open immediately.

"Sum, what's wrong?" Marissa asked.

"Oh, Cohen just being an ass and talking about the comic book. Nothing new to that," Summer said dully.

"I thought it was a graphic novel," Marissa pointed out.

"Whatever. So Coop, where are you?" Summer asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm…I'm at Trey's apartment," Marissa said finally. She closed her eyes, waiting for Summer's reaction.

"What? Did I just hear you say your at Trey's apartment?" Summer asked.

"You heard correctly," Marissa said calmly.

"Coop! Number one, you should be in school, and number 2 I thought you were going to talk to Ryan! You're at his brother's house? Do you know how upset he's going to be when he finds out?" Summer exclaimed.

"Sum…calm down," Marissa begged. Trey was getting drinks from the fridge. "If you listen, I can explain what happened!" Summer stopped talking.

"Okay, shoot," Summer demanded.

"Ryan's with Jess. He obviously doesn't want me around. Plus, I like Trey. He's extremely hott," Marissa said. Trey looked up and smirked at her when he heard that.

"Wait, Ryan's with Jess…Sanders? EW!" Summer screeched.

"Yeah, so I realized, you know, that me and Trey are like meant for each other so I ditched school. Ryan seems happy with Jess," Marissa said. She couldn't believe what she was saying. Inside, she still longed to be with Ryan, but he was obviously with Jess so it wasn't possible.

"Well, if you're sure," Summer said. She didn't sound convinced though.

"Okay, well I gotta go. I'll talk to you later," Marissa said and hung up. Trey walked back to the couch and handed her a class of margarita. "Thanks." He sat down.

"So…I couldn't help but over hear…you think I'm hott?" Trey questioned.

"Don't be bold!" Marissa warned teasingly.

"And you think we're meant o be?" Trey wondered, taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah…yeah, I do," Marissa tried to put on the best possible smile. Trey leaned in and kissed her.


	14. Shopping, Xmas Party, Wrong Decisions

Chapter 14

Marissa and Trey had been going steady for about a month. They were happy with each other. Even though deep down, Marissa still loved Ryan, she was with Trey now…the closest thing she would ever get to Ryan. Marissa had been going regularly to Trey's house after school, sometimes she would even ditch it. It's not like her mother found out either…she was too busy with her new boyfriend, Brad, Ryan's supposedly uncle. That night there was going to be a party for a charity event. Marissa had given up her regular afternoon at Trey's for shopping with Summer. The two of them hadn't been spending a lot of time together recently, basically because Marissa had been with Trey and Summer had been trying to spend all her time with Seth, although he still had to tackle the comic book. While they were in an expensive boutique where they got all their party clothes, Summer thought she should tell Marissa the truth about Ryan and Jess.

"Coop, I know you probably don't care anymore, but I have something to tell you about Ryan and Jess," Summer began.

"Um, okay…shoot," Marissa demanded.

"They aren't together Coop," Summer stated. There was silence. Marissa hoped it was true.

"He's been tutoring her in calculus. Trust me. I asked him," Summer said. Marissa pretended not to hear.

"Coop, answer me please," Summer begged.

"There's nothing to say," Marissa said. She held up a loose slip dress and held it against herself. "How does this look on me?"

"Coop, talk to me. You have to be happy about it at least a little," Summer said.

"Sum, I'm with Trey," Marissa said, almost regretfully.

"But do you still love Ryan?" Summer asked. Marissa was silent.

"I will always love Ryan. But now, I love Trey, so that's that," Marissa said sternly.

That night, Marissa had picked Trey up so they could go to the party together. Marissa had decided to buy the loose slip dress with matching flats. Her hair was up in a clip. All during the party, Marissa tried to stay as far away from Ryan as possible.

"Do you want to dance?" Marissa asked. Trey looked at her.

"Only if you do," he replied. Marissa held out her hand and led Trey out onto the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Ryan was standing with Jess by the bar. Jess was wearing a low cut black dress with stiletto sandals. She looked…well slutty…as always.

"Ryan, I'm fed up," Jess complained all of a sudden.

"Why are you fed up?" Ryan asked. He was the one who was fed up. He wanted to be with Marissa. He still loved her, despite the fact she was with Trey.

"Because, we've been hanging out, for what, like a month now and still you haven't made a move on me. I think it's time…" Jess started. She moved closer and slipped her arms around his neck. "That I made the move on you." She leaned in and kissed him. This wasn't like Marissa kissed at all. Jess was kissing him like she was eating him. Suddenly, he stopped her.

"Jess. Stop. We can't be together," Ryan stated firmly.

"Why? Princess Marissa is with your brother. It's not like I'm not good either," Jess said seductively. She tried to kiss Ryan again, but he held her back.

"Jess, I can't do this. I love Marissa. I don't love you. I'm just tutoring you to be nice. We can be friends. That's all," Ryan said.

"Fine. I would be wasting my time anyway. You don't know what your missing," Jess said and walked away. Ryan watched her go. Suddenly, he saw Julie Cooper enter with a man that looked vaguely like his dad. Julie's hand was intertwined with his. As they approached, Ryan realized it was his dad!

"Dad?" Ryan asked. Brad looked around, stopping Julie in her tracks. She looked confused.

"Dad, is that you?" Ryan asked again. Julie turned to Brad.

"I thought you said that you were his uncle?" Julie screamed. Everyone went silent and looked over at Julie, Brad and Ryan.

"I didn't want to tell you," Brad said quietly.

"So you just thought you'd lie to me?" Julie cried. "I gave you everything! I'm in the middle of a divorce you know!"

"I know. Jules, I didn't want to tell you. I thought you wouldn't give me a chance," Brad said. He sounded hurt.

"Damn right I wouldn't give you a chance," Julie spat. And with that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the party. Brad turned to Ryan.

"You and Julie Cooper?" Ryan asked, smirking.

"Yeah…she's not what you think," Brad said. He then saw Trey, waved and walked out after Julie.

When Marissa dropped Trey off at his apartment, he offered if she wanted to come in for a while. She nodded, following him. She had no idea what had really happened with her mom and Ryan's dad.

"So…you're mom and my dad, huh?" Trey said, trying to start up conversation. Marissa just nodded. She wasn't really listening. She couldn't help but see Ryan and Jess together the whole night. She was hurt and she just wanted to stop this. She walked over to Trey and kissed him fiercely on the lips. He responded and kissed her back. Marissa didn't mind it even when they fell upon the couch and started undressing each other…


	15. Ryan and Marissa together forever

**A/N- To all you R/M fans, here is some sweet action between them! Sorry to T/M fans...he'll still be in the story!**

Chapter 15

Marissa woke up the next morning to find herself on the couch in Trey's apartment. Trey was lying somewhat on top of her. She looked at her watch. It was 10:30. Her mother would probably be wondering where she was. She shook Trey awake.

"I have to get home," Marissa said. She felt weird. She had absolutely no idea that last night would lead to them getting close to having sex.

"Oh okay," Trey said. He sounded tired.

"Thanks…for…last night," Marissa stammered. "I love you."

"Love you too," Trey said. As Marissa entered her car, she felt regret in saying I love you. Because she didn't really. She still loved Ryan.

Marissa was in her room watching Gilmore Girls when there was a knock on her door. Marissa sighed. She didn't want it to be her mother, or Trey for that matter.

"Come in," Marissa called. The door opened and in walked Ryan. "Ryan…hi."

"Hey," Ryan said quietly. "Listen, I have to tell you something." Marissa got the remote and paused Gilmore Girls.

"Okay…talk," Marissa ordered.

"I know that you and Trey are…well that you're together. But I saw him. With Jess just a little while ago. They looked quite comfortable together," Ryan explained.

"Comfortable?" Marissa asked.

"They were making out," Ryan said. He didn't want to hurt Marissa, but he thought she should know.

"You're lying," Marissa spat suddenly.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"You're just jealous. You're jealous that I'm with him!" Marissa cried.

"Marissa, I wouldn't lie to you. You know that," Ryan said.

"I don't believe you," Marissa said. Tears were in her eyes. "Get out of my room!"

"I'm not leaving," Ryan said sternly.

"Fine, I'll leave then!" Marissa exclaimed. She walked out of her room, with Ryan in tow. When she got outside, she started running down the street.

"Stop running, Riss!" Ryan begged. He was close on her heels.

"I won't!" Marissa yelled back. Suddenly she did. Because across the street she saw Trey Atwood and Jess Sanders making out on the beach. Ryan finally caught up to her and realized why she was standing there. Tears were pouring down her face. She ran the opposite direction. Suddenly, she fell on the sand. Ryan kneeled down.

"I'm sorry," Ryan said sincerely.

"I should have believed you," Marissa said through sobs. "I just…I didn't know he would do that."

"You never know," Ryan said. Marissa was in his arms now. She felt that she was finally happy again. She missed him. "Here, you want me to take you home?"

"Actually, can we go to your place?" Marissa asked. Ryan nodded and they walked to the Range Rover that belong to the Cohen's.

When they got into the pool house, Marissa sat on Ryan's bed. He sat beside her. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about kissing Trey," she said finally. "I shouldn't have done it."

"Hey, it's okay. I overacted," Ryan replied.

"No… he came onto me. He took me by surprise. I just got together with him afterwards because I thought you were with Jess," Marissa explained. Ryan laughed a little.

"I'm not with Jess and I never was. I was just helping her out in calculus. She came onto me at that party last night, but I stopped her because I realized something," Ryan started.

"What did you realize?" Marissa asked.

"That I'm still in love with you," Ryan whispered. Marissa smiled broadly.

"I still love you too. Even when I was with Trey, I was. I never stopped," Marissa breathed. Ryan shushed her and placed his lips on hers. She smiled and kissed back. She remembered his familiar kiss and let herself melt into him. Finally, finally, after waiting for two years, they would be able to prove to each other just how much they loved each other by making love.


End file.
